


Insieme fino alla fine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un altro modo in cui si sarebbe potuto svolgere il combattimento contro i Metal Cooler.





	Insieme fino alla fine

Insieme fino alla fine  
  


“Fino alla fine?” domandò Goku. Piegò il gomito, strinse il pugno e colpì quello di Vegeta. 

Il principe dei saiyan annuì.

“La loro… per noi niente è impossibile” ringhiò in risposta. 

Entrambi abbassarono le braccia e gettarono indietro la testa. Goku spalancò la bocca, i suoi pettorali si gonfiarono e fu scosso da una serie di brividi, strinse i pugni fino a conficcare le unghie nella pelle e allargò le braccia. I suoi capelli neri si sollevarono, i ciuffi si tinsero d’oro. Il suo corpo fu avvolto da un’energia dorata e la stessa luce avvolse l’altro guerriero. 

Le loro voci si fusero in un unico grido.

“Siete disposti a combattere una guerra da soli?” domandò Metal Cooler. 

I due super-saiyan si misero fianco a fianco, unirono le guance e socchiuse gli occhi. 

Vegeta sollevò un sopracciglio e il labbro superiore tremò. Goku allungò il braccio e il principe dei saiyan mise la mano sotto quella dell’altro. Dai palmi dei due saiyan si crearono due sfere di luce che si fusero.

“Sì!” gridarono in coro.


End file.
